1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the blending of rubbers, fillers, curatives and plasticizers to form a masterbatch compacted compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is highly desirable to form masterbatch compacted compounds containing rubber, fillers, plasticizers and curatives, especially in a single mixing step.
PCT publication WO 00/26279 is directed to the formation of a free flowing polymer/filer masterbatch powder. That material is useful in the present invention, but a compacted masterbatch is not taught.
European Patent Application 0100434 A2 is directed to the formation of rubber powders in which the rubber is first subdivided in a pre-cutting step into segments having a maximum particle size of less than about 20 cm, then the cut segments are mixed with an anti-tack agent. Again, compacted masterbatches are not taught.